Cars 2/Credits
Full credits for Cars 2. More Information about these credits are on Pixar.com Directed by *John Lasseter Co-Directed by *Brad Lewis Produced by *Denise Ream,p.g.a Associate Producer *Mark Nielsen Original Story by *John Lasseter *Brad Lewis *Dan Fogelman Screenplay by *Ben Queen Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Nathan Stanton Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer,A.C.E. Production Designer *Harley Jessup Supervising Technical Director *Apurva Shah Production Manager *Jake Martin Supervising Animators *Shawn Krause *Dave Mullins Director of Photography-Lighting *Sharon Calahan Director of Photography - Camera *Jeremy Lasky Sets Supervisor *John Halstead Character Supervisors *Sajan Skaria *Robert Moyer Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Motion Graphic Effects Supervisor *Michael Fu Character Art Direction *Jay Shuster Sets Art Direction *Nat McLaughlin Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Crowds Animation Supervisor *Arik Ehle Crowds Technical Supervisor *Michael Lorenzen Global Technology Supervisor *Bena Currin Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Animators Sets Sets Matte Paint Manager * Alice Clendenen Sets Modeling Lead * Pamela J. Choy Sets Dressing Lead * Sophie Vincelette Sets Shading Lead * Alec Bartsch Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artist Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Development Sets Coordinators *Rodney A. Brillante *Rachel Kate Miller Matte Paint Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Rigging Lead *Ian Steplowski Senior Modeler *Andrew H. Schmidt Character Modeling & Articulation Character Shading Lead *Junyi King Character Shading & Paint Artists Character Coordinator *Lauren Topal Character Production Assistant *Alicia Mooty Character Interns *Jaetek Hwang *Hendrik Panz Crowds Effects Global Technology Motion Graphic Effects Technical Artists Lighting Lighting Manager *Sally Garbarini Lighting Lead * Jonathan Pytko Technical Lighting Lead * Sudeep Rangaswamy Lead Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg * Jessica Giampietro McMackin Master Lighting Artists Lightspeed Rendering Rendering Manager *Kate Ransom-Walsh Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Feature Relations Manager *Lee Rase In Loving Memory Post Production Director of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Video *Jeffery Dean End Titles Image Mastering Director *Cynthia Slavens Lead Engineering *Dominic Glynn Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Image Mastering Supervisor *Robin Young Software Engineering *Andre Pang *Drew Ttv Rogge *Laura Savidge Stereoscopic 3 - D Render Pipeline Group Manager *Anne Pia Technical Lead *Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Services by Additional Voices Music Score Orchestra & Conducted by *Tim Simonec Score Recorded & Mixed by *Dan Wallin Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Score Coordinator *Andrea Datzman Music Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Music Preparations by *Booker White Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affarica *Donna Cole-Brule Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin "You Might Think" *Written by Ric Ocasek *Performed by Weezer *Produced by Shawn Everett and Weezer "Polyrhythm" *Written by Yasutaka Nakata *Performed by Perfume *Courtesy of Amuse Inc. "Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom)" *Music by Michael Giacchino *Lyrics by Scott Langteau and Michael Giacchino *Performed by Bénaber *Produced by Michael Giacchino and Bénaber *French Adaptation by Boualem Lamhene *Bénaber Appears Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment France "Collision Of Worlds" *Written and Performed by Brad Pauley and Robbie Williams *Produced by Frank Rogers *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville "Nobody's Fool" *Written and Performed by Brad Paisley''' *Produced by Frank Rogers''' *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville Pixar Senior Creative Team Special Thanks Production Babies CPUS for Final Rendering INTEL® Animated on Marionette™ Rndered with Pixar’s RenderMan® Cars 2 Logo Credits.png Sound Mixed in Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Copyright ©2011 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Disney/Pixar Cars 2 The Video Games from 200px-Disney interactive studios.png In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA fr:Crédits de Cars 2 Category:Credits